fhswfandomcom-20200214-history
IJN Fubuki
Fubuki (吹雪 "Blizzard"?) was the lead ship of twenty-four Fubuki-class destroyers, built for the Imperial Japanese Navy following World War I. When introduced into services, these ships were the most powerful destroyers in the world. They served as first-line destroyers through the 1930s, and remained formidable weapons systems well into the Pacific War. Fubuki was a veteran of many of the major battles of the first year of the war, and was sunk in Ironbottom Sound during the Battle of Cape Esperance in World War II. Construction of the advanced Fubuki-class destroyers was authorized as part of the Imperial Japanese Navy's expansion program from fiscal year 1923, intended to give Japan a qualitative edge with the world's most modern ships. The Fubuki-class had performance that was a quantum leap over previous destroyer designs, so much so that they were designated Special Type destroyers (特型 Tokugata?). The large size, powerful engines, high speed, large radius of action and unprecedented armament gave these destroyers the firepower similar to many light cruisers in other navies. Fubuki, built at the Maizuru Naval Arsenal was laid down on June 19, 1926, launched on November 15, 1927 and commissioned on August 10, 1928. Originally assigned hull designation "Destroyer No. 35", she was completed as Fubuki. At the time of the attack on Pearl Harbor, Fubuki was assigned to Destroyer Division 11 of Destroyer Squadron 3 of the IJN 1st Fleet, and had deployed from Kure Naval District to Hainan Island. From 4 December 1941 Fubuki along with Sagiri, the heavy cruisers Suzuya and Kumano formed the Support Force of Rear-Admiral Takeo Kurita for the Japanese invasion convoy from Camranh Bay, French Indochina to Miri (British Borneo) then to Kuching. Sagiri was sunk by Dutch submarine K-XIV near Kuching on 24 December 1941. Fubuki was next involved in supporting the Malaya operations. On 10 January 1942, Fubuki assisted the destroyers Asakaze and Hatakaze in rescuing survivors of the torpedoed transport Akita Maru, which had been sunk by the Dutch Submarine O-19. On 27 January, Fubuki and her convoy were attacked by HMS Thanet and HMAS Vampire about 80 nautical miles (150 km; 92 mi) north of Singapore in the Battle off Endau, and her torpedoes are credited with helping sink Thanet. On 13–18 February 1942, Fubuki was assigned to "Operartion L", the invasion of Bangka and Palembang, on Sumatra in the Netherlands East Indies, and took part in attacks on Allied shipping fleeing from Singapore. Fubuki assisted in the sinking or capture of at least seven vessels during this operation. On 27 February 1942, Fubuki was assigned to "Operation J", covering forces landing on the western portion of Java. On 1 March, the Australian cruiser HMAS Perth and American cruiser USS Houston sailed at top speed to Sunda Strait and encountered the Fubuki at about 22.30, which was guarding the Eastern approaches, she fired nine torpedoes at about 3000 yards and retreated. During the Battle of Sunda Strait Perth and Houston were both sunk. Fubuki has often been accused of launching the torpedo spread that accidentally sank four Japanese transports and a minesweeper during this battle, but recent research indicates Mogami the more the likely agent. On 12 March 1942, Fubuki was part of the escort Admiral Jizaburo Ozawa's cover force for "Operation T" (the invasion of northern Sumatra). On 23 March, she escorted Admiral Ozawa's cover force for the "Operation D", the invasion of the Andaman Islands; then she served patrol and escort duties out of Port Blair (Andaman Islands) during the Japanese raids into the Indian Ocean. On 13–22 April she returned from Singapore via Camranh Bay to Kure Naval Arsenal, then docked for maintenance. On 4–5 June 1942, Fubuki participated in the Battle of Midway as part of the escort for Admiral Isoroku Yamamoto's Main Body. Fubuki provided antiaircraft protection during the American air attacks, which sank Mikuma and badly damaged Mogami. On 30 June-2 July 1942, Fubuki escorted a troop convoy from Kure to Amami-Ōshima, then conducted antisubmarine patrols there. On 17–31 July, Fubuki sailed from Amami-Ōshima via Mako, Singapore and Sabang to Mergui (Burma) for Indian Ocean raiding operations, which were aborted due to the American invasion of Guadalcanal. On 8–17 August, Fubuki went from Mergui via Makassar to Davao. On 19–23 August, she escorted a troop transport convoy from Davao to Truk, and was then sent into the Solomon Islands theater of operations. On 27–31 August, she escorted the transport Sado Maru from Rabaul to the Shortland Islands, followed by a pair of "Tokyo Express" troop transport run to Guadalcanal. On 2 September, Fubuki was part of the force which bombarded Henderson Field at Guadalcanal, as cover for the Tsugaru troop transport run. There was another troop transport run on 5 September and another attack mission on 8 September. On 12–13 September, Fubuki provided gunfire support against US Marine positions on Guadalcanal in support of the Kawaguchi offensive. This was followed by five more troop transport runs to Guadalcanal on 13 September, 16 September, 1 October, 4 October and 7 October. On 11 October 1942, in the Battle of Cape Esperance, Fubuki's luck finally ran out. She was sunk by gunfire of a US cruiser/destroyer group, off Cape Esperance at position 09°06′S 159°38′ECoordinates: 09°06′S 159°38′E. There were 109 survivors from her crew who were later rescued by the American destroyer USS McCalla (DD-488) and the destroyer/minesweepers USS Hovey (DMS-11) and USS Trever (DMS-16). However, Fubuki’s captain, Lieutenant Commander Shizuo Yamashita was killed in action. Fubuki was struck from the navy list on November 15, 1942. fubuki.jpeg Source: Wikipedia Category:Japanese Equipment Category:Japanese Watercrafts Category:Destroyer